A conventional carved wooden door if made with real solid wood material may increase an installation cost when constructing an economic apartment or building. Recently developed imitated carved wooden door as shown in FIG. 7 trying to reduce the door cost includes a plastic leather L integrally formed with upwardly extending decorative features E for imitating a true carved wooden surface, which plastic leather is adhered with a plywood substrate plate for supporting and backing the surface plastic leather. However, such a molded plastic leather can only be made to extend those imitated decorative carved features upwardly from the leather sheet and can not be recessed downwardly under the leather layer as backed by a rigid plywood substrate plate, to therefore be lacking of vivid esthetic decorative effect. When depressing or contacting those extended features E having void interior between the plastic leather and its backing substrate plate, the hollow extended features E may be collasped, broken or deformed to damage the door and the interior decoration.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional imitated carved wooden door and invented the present imitated wooden door having three-dimensional panel structure.